VISIONES By JediMagnet traducción
by sammynanci
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si los poderes de Sam se hubieran manifestado durante su adolescencia? Si quieres saber la respuesta lee la primera parte de esta saga plena de brotherly love,de protective/ansgt/worried,etc Dean,hurtSam y con la presencia de John
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todas y a todos! **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía sino de una maravillosa escritora llamada JediMagnet09 a quien le agradezco enormemente el permiso otorgado para publicar sus historias para las personas de habla hispana. Otra maravillosa persona, mi amiga del alma, selenewinchester ha realizado la traducción de las mismas ya que JediMagnet es de USA y no habla ni lee castellano.**

**En busca de calmar nuestra ansiedad y nuestro dolor por el transcurso de la sexta temporada mi amiga y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería leer hermosas historias plenas de amor de hermanos y recordando esta que ella me regaló para una ocasión especial decidimos ponernos en contacto con la autora a fin de conseguir su autorización. Finalmente lo conseguí porque las emociones y sentimientos de JediMagnet coinciden con los míos (ambas somos samistas de alma) así que por eso la que abre esta publicación soy yo y no mi amiga Selene que es la traductora.^-^ Yo vendría a ser la beta ya que la ayudo con la parte en castellano y así formamos un equipo que espera conseguir más historias y seguir trayéndolas para la parte hispana de fanfiction.**

**Esperamos que les agrade la idea y disfruten de este primer capítulo de una saga que ya va por la quinta parte(o sea Visiones 5) *-***

**Hoy publicaré la primera parte de dos de la primera historia que transcurre cuando Sam tiene 13 años y Dean 18 mientras se encuentran en una cacería con su padre John Winchester. **

**Si! La familia unida! XD Cómo extraño esas épocas! *-* **

**En fin, para evitar la melancolía nada mejor que leer unos lindos reviews y si hay al menos tres( lean mis historias y me reconocerán como la chantajista,jajajaja) el viernes tendrán la segunda y última parte.**

**Gracias! Y hasta el viernes!**

**Ah! El Disclaimers: Dice JediMagnet que los personajes no son de ella (y no saben cuánto le duele no tener a Sammy) y que escribe sin ningún afán de lucro y blah, blah, blah (¿realmente es necesario escribir todo esto siempre? -_-**

**VISIONES**

Sam siguió dificultosamente a su padre hacia lo profundo del bosque, su hermano un paso por delante de él. No quería quejarse delante de papá y de Dean, pero el dolor en su cabeza lo estaba matando. Este dolor tan persistente que parecía no haber píldora capaz de hacerlo desaparecer. Lanzó una maldición en voz baja.

-"_Aunque esta estúpida cacería fuera fácil, siento la cabeza tan confundida, que soy afortunado de estar de pie"-pensó un poco aturdido. _

Su padre lo miró luego de que él maldijera.

-¿Algún problema, Sam?- preguntó incisivamente.

Sam se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza. _No fue una buena idea._

-No, señor- respondió en el acto, forzando su voz para que sonara normal.

Satisfecho, John giro sobre sí mismo y continuó avanzando.

El mayor miró a su hermano otra vez, sospechando algo.

"_-Dean siempre ha sido capaz de saber lo que me sucede, mejor de lo que papá jamás pudo. Mierda, espero que me pueda ocultar de su instinto maternal por un par de horas más. Solamente hasta que concluya esta cacería. Entonces le diré que los analgésicos no me han dado resultado. Me pregunto si Dean puede detectar dolores de cabeza tan bien como detecta fantasmas y otras cosas similares" –siguió cavilando y, aunque _en ese punto casi tropieza, se las arregló para seguir adelante.

Dean estaba ahora realmente preocupado y dirigía toda su atención hacia su hermano.

-Dean y Sam tomen el sendero de la derecha. Manténganse juntos. Si ven a la criatura, llámenme y manténganse ocultos hasta que los alcance-sin esperar ninguna discusión John se dirigió hacia el sendero de la izquierda.

Dean apretó aún más su .45, luego se movió, ágil y alerta.

Sam dudó solo un momento, cuando su cabeza eligió justo ese instante para comenzar a darle problemas. Apenas si podía sostenerse en pie a causa del dolor.

–"_Esto es ridículo. Típica suerte Winchester"- _Sam se obligó a continuar detrás de su hermano.

…..

Dean se dio vuelta con observándolo con mirada apremiante.

-_Sam, yo sé que la caza no es lo más amas en la vida, pero… esto es ridículo- _su hermano estaba siendo estúpidamente lento. Sus pasos pesados, su respiración débil… era un milagro que la criatura no los hubiese descubierto aún.

Tal como parecía, la cosa seguramente sabía que ellos estaban allí.

_-¡Demonios! -_un extraño sonido que no alcanzó a identificar provino de donde estaba su hermano menor. Eso lo enfureció. Dean se volteó pero su enojo murió en sus labios en el momento en que vio a su hermano. Éste estaba cayendo y él apenas si alcanzó a atraparlo cuando a Sam se le doblaron las rodillas.

Su hermano pequeño se estaba agarrando la cabeza, pequeños murmullos brotaban de sus labios, su respiración era dificultosa y agitada.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

No hubo respuesta, así que Dean abrazó a su hermano, evitando que cayera. Sam apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Dean, todo su cuerpo tenso y con un grito a punto de brotar de sus labios.

-¡SAMMY! ¡SAM! -"_No está herido, no hay sangre ¿Qué demonios… qué debo hacer? ¿Qué sucede?" pensaba frenético- ¡SAM!_

Otro grito, profundo, brotó de la garganta de su hermanito, sus manos agarrándose la cabeza, todo su cuerpo en tensión, a causa de la agonía por la que atravesaba.

El súbito silencio fue terrible. Todo el cuerpo de Sam se quedó sin movimiento, se detuvo incluso su respiración.

-¡_No está respirando! ¡Oh, Dios, no está respirando!_

Transcurrieron un par de segundos que le parecieron interminables luego su hermanito cayó totalmente laxo en sus brazos.

Seguro de que había comenzado a respirar otra vez, Dean sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡Papá, algo malo le sucede a Sam!-casi gritó-¡No hay sangre, NO veo nada. No estuvimos cerca de la criatura, No sé lo que sucede… papá, él comenzó a gritar… y…y yo….papá… no sé qué hacer!-concluyó angustiado.

John podía oír el pánico en la voz de Dean y supo que debía ser algo realmente grave para que su hijo, normalmente tan calmo y mesurado, reaccionara de esa forma.

–¡Cálmate, Dean!-le ordenó-¡Me dirijo hacia allá, sólo mantén tus ojos abiertos!-le dijo y colgó para salir corriendo hacia donde esperaba encontrar a sus hijos-_¿Qué sucede con Sammy ahora? ¡Mierda! ¡Aguanta, Sammy!_

Dean arrojó el teléfono al suelo, luego se dirigió hacia su hermano, tomando el cuerpo inerte de éste en sus brazos. Sam nunca había estado así, inerte, sin movimiento, sin reacción alguna… eso lo asustaba más aún que los gritos.

-¿Sammy?- _Cálmate. Mantén la calma. Él necesita de ti-_se repetía constantemente.

Sam abrió dificultosamente los párpados y vio los verdes ojos de su hermano que brillaban con confusión, pánico y terrible dolor. Un sonido murió en su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, pero a Dean solo una cosa le importaba.

-Sam, debes mantenerte despierto, chico. Abre los ojos- lo dijo suavemente, pero sin dudas era una orden.

Sam luchó para abrir los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Yo…ah…- otra mueca, luego Sam pareció reaccionar lo suficiente como para responder-...no, creo que no. Es mi cabeza, que me ha dolido todo el día, pero yo creía que era sólo una estúpida jaqueca. Pero hace unos minutos, empeoró… hasta transformarse en un dolor caliente y blanco- Sam enmudeció y Dean lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos como respuesta-Todo se puso negro y…- el pánico estaba regresando. Su respiración se aceleraba-Vi este bosque. Estábamos cazando, hallamos a la criatura, pero… una segunda criatura apareció de la nada y…- el color desapareció de la cara de Sam. -…capturó a papá. Lo lastimó mucho.

Dean miró a su hermano, su cara pálida como la cera.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Tuviste una… una visión o algo parecido?-le preguntó confuso-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Dean se detuvo cuando la respiración de Sam comenzó a acelerarse otra vez, se inclinó sobre su hermano. Su miedo era casi tangible.

-Yo… yo no sé…Yo no sé…-la voz de su hermano era casi un susurro, débil y atemorizado, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Dean sentía que Sam se abrazaba más y más a él, buscando refugio.

-"_Estás exagerando. Detente Cálmate"-pensó intentando tranquilizarse y _estrechó su abrazo con su hermano, dándole fuerzas y seguridad-Papá sabrá qué hacer. Papá lo arreglará. Todo estará bien, Sammy.

Un ruido hizo que Dean se pusiera tenso, buscando la .45 que estaba tirada a su lado. Se relajó cuando vio que era John, que llegaba al lado de sus hijos.

-¿Está bien?

-Papá, tenemos un problema.

…..

**Bien! Si necesitan saber la reacción del duro padre de los niños deje su review y el viernes continuamos! Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Perdón por la demora en publicar, sé que dije el viernes pero no pude, sólo dejé capi de I´ll sleep .. .y después se cayó la página de nuevo *_* No sé que pasa pero a veces funciona mal. En fin, el sábado no pude pero HOY SI por eso agradezco a quienes leyeron y aunque sólo han dejado tres reviews (incluyendo el de la traductora oficial) se los voy a dejar igual porque estoy segura que ya empezarán a dejarnos más en cuanto la saga continúe. ¡Prepárense, esto es sólo el comienzo! Y les aseguro que les va a encantar! **

**Selene:**** ¡No eres incoherente hermanita! Si no fuera por tu maravillosa traducción y tu regalo para mi no habría sido posible disfrutar de estas hermosas historias! Coincido completamente con vos! No me canso de leerlas! *_* Besos y seguimos contra viento y marea! Te lo prometo!**

**Lau: Muchas gracias por leer! Lamento que ya te estés enojando con John y te aseguro que encontrarás motivos(o no) para reflexionar sobre si es "duro" o no con los chicos y en especial con las visiones de Sammy. Hasta pronto! Please, sigue leyendo!^_^**

**Tari:**** AWWW! Hola! Amiga, también por acá participando de esta historia. Te agradezco que lo hagas y me sentí muy halagada que digas "de que a pesar de que no es mía te ha gustado mucho", me encantó! No dejes de leerla porque te va encantar! Besos**

**Bueno ahora sí, la segunda y última parte de Visiones 1**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- terminó de decir Dean.

_-"Oh mi… mierda, ¿Y ahora qué? "-_John dejó de lado su propio temor al ver que sus hijos necesitaban de él en ese momento. Se arrodilló al lado de ellos, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Sam y otra en el hombro de Dean. Su expresión era serena, calma y segura.

-Está bien, chicos. Saldremos de esta- dudó, pero sabía que no podía esperar-Sam ¿Te sientes capaz de terminar la cacería?

Dean abrió su boca, con la rabia claramente pintada en su rostro.

-"Estaba _**gritando**__ papá, ¡Por supuesto que no puede terminar la caza!"_-pensó Dean pero antes de que pudiera hablar Sam asintió inmediatamente.

-Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, papá. ¿Qué tal si lo que vi es real y son dos criaturas?

John dio un pequeño respingo.

-No creo que debamos confiar en esta… visión, Sam- habló rápidamente y vio la cara de enojo de Sam y la de Dean tensionándose al ver a su hermano a disgusto- Pero tomaremos precauciones extra, solo por si acaso.

….

Dean ayudó a Sam a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndolo hasta que se estabilizó.

-Quédate cerca de mi, Sam. No sabemos que fue lo que te causó esto o cuáles son los efectos, así que… sólo por si acaso, quédate cerca ¿Está bien?- le ordenó gentilmente, con preocupación en su voz.

Sam asintió. Normalmente hubiera criticado a su hermano por el tono tan protector, pero ahora… lo necesitaba. Estaba más asustado por la visión de lo iba a admitir jamás. La escena había sido terrorífica. Había visto a la criatura acabar con la vida de su padre, los gritos de Dean aún retumbaban en su mente…Sam apretó el brazo de su hermano instintivamente, sintiendo a Dean acercarse como respuesta.

-Había… había tanta sangre….- Sam calló y sintió los ojos de su hermano mayor mirarlo con preocupación.

-No va a suceder, Sammy. Estamos advertidos, ahora. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo concéntrate en la cacería y todo saldrá bien-le dijo con firmeza y seguridad.

Sam nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan necesitado. Dudó.

-¿Lo prometes?

_-"Ah, Sammy"- _no había nada que delatara más su necesidad de seguridad que las preguntas que hacía. Sam estaba aterrorizado, tenía miedo. Necesitaba a su hermano mayor para que le dijese que todo iba a salir bien, como siempre lo hacía-"_Es como cuando era un niño y creía que yo era un súper héroe"- _Dean recordó la pequeña sonrisa de su hermano, sacudió sus hombros y luchando contra el nudo que se estaba formando en su estómago le dijo -Te lo prometo, chico.

…

Sam finalmente comenzó a sentir que encontraba su equilibrio otra vez, una combinación de su temperamento testarudo y la seguridad que Dean le transmitía.

-"_Cacería. Dean tiene razón. Concéntrate en la caza"- _se dijo y se movió hacia adelante, justo detrás de su hermano mayor, que estaba en el borde, alerta, esperando ahora por dos seres no por uno-"_Él me cree"-_ esto era una de las cosas que más lo reconfortaba-"_Dean me cree. Él no piensa que estoy loco. Por supuesto… nosotros cazamos fantasmas, brujas y hombres lobos. Su definición de locura es bastante amplia. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dice? Ah… Lo tengo. Las personas están locas" - _Sam cubrió su boca para no dejar ver la pequeña sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios cuando evocó la frase de su hermano. Su mente se aclaró, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta-"_Hay algo cerca. Está aquí"- _ supo que Dean también estaba alerta, sabiendo de la presencia de la criatura.

Su padre estaba parado delante de ellos, apuntando con el arma, preparado para abrir fuego cuando fuera oportuno.

Un súbito crujido rompió la quietud de la noche, llenándolos de temor. Sam apuntó su propia arma, pero John ya había disparado. A causa del disparo tan perfecto, la criatura yacía muerta con una bala de plata en su corazón.

La visión regresó rápidamente a su mente y Sam no pudo evitar advertirle. No podía ver, pero sabía perfectamente de dónde iba a venir. Nunca lo iba a olvidar.

-¡PAPÁ, CUIDADO!- gritó.

John reaccionó inmediatamente apuntando con su arma a la criatura que estaba arrojándose silenciosamente sobre él. Se arrojó hacia la derecha luego de que disparó, para evitar el cuerpo de la criatura que había caído herida. Ésta alcanzó a mirar a John, pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Dos armas se vaciaron al mismo tiempo sobre la criatura y ésta cayó junto a la primera en morir. Dean bajó su arma un segundo después que Sam, ambos respirando aliviados.

-Posiblemente hayas visto a la criatura desde donde estabas, Sam. La visión era correcta ¿O no? Dos criaturas, dijiste, y aquí están- dijo Dean suavemente.

Sam lo miró con ojos estupefactos, asintió lentamente.

-Si, era correcta, pero… la cambiamos. Papá está bien-susurró aún confuso.

-Vamos muchachos, quememos estas cosas- indicó John.

Dean y Sam se apresuraron a obedecer no sin que antes Dean palmeara cariñosamente el hombro de su hermano.

-Todo estará bien, Sam. Verás que si.

….

-No deberían creer tanto en esa visión. Pudo haber sido causada por la criatura y no hay manera de que confiemos en eso si sucede nuevamente- dijo John con tono firme. Él no iba a confiar jamás en nada que fuera sobrenatural. Jamás.

Habían regresado al motel, listos para otra cacería.

Sam se puso tenso, pero Dean le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No creo que no debamos confiar en estas visiones, papá. Nos salvaron la vida. Nunca hubiéramos visto a la segunda criatura si no hubiera sido por la visión-afirmó apoyando a su hermano.

Los hombros de John se relajaron un poco pero su rostro denotaba firmeza.

-Todo lo sobrenatural es malo, chicos, no hay otro modo de verlo. No confiaremos en estas visiones- dijo cerrando oficialmente la discusión. John abrió la puerta y salió fuera-Voy a buscar comida para el camino. Regreso enseguida. Terminen de empacar- dicho eso, se fue.

Sam asintió pero se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Dean ¿Tú crees que estaba equivocado con mi visión? Crees que yo….- su voz sonó herida-¿Tú crees que yo soy un ente sobrenatural malo, como dice papá?

El rostro de Dean se ensombreció por un momento.

-Tú no eres malo, Sammy. Para nada -"_Con solo pensar en eso, me muero de risa. Eres aún tan inocente y dulce, aún con toda la porquería sobrenatural que has visto en tu vida"-_Y en cuanto a la visión…Sam ¿Confías en ella? Si tienes otra ¿Confiarás en ella?

Sam dudó.

-Yo….esto probablemente suene estúpido pero….tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ellas- Sam palideció de pronto-No quiero volver a experimentar ese dolor, pero… creo que la visión fue por nuestro bien, así que… la criatura no la causó. No tenía habilidades psíquicas y mi dolor de cabeza comenzó antes de que estuviésemos en los bosques- Sam dudó otra vez, luego finalizó-Confío en ellas, Dean.

Dean pensó en ello por un momento, finalmente respondió con voz suave

-Entonces, yo también.

Sam se quedó sin palabras, mirando a su hermano mayor con ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué? ¿Y papá?

-Tú eres mi hermano menor, Sammy. Tú eres lo más importante antes que nada y que nadie. Si tú crees en estas visiones, yo también, porque yo confío en ti y en tus instintos-Dean miró a su hermano firmemente-Yo te apoyo, hermanito, no importa lo que suceda. Pero ahora termina de empacar, Profesor X, antes de que papá nos encuentre.

Sam levantó una ceja.

-¿Profesor X? ¿En serio?

-¿Mejor te gustaría ser Jean Grey? Sabía que eras una niñita, Samantha, pero…

-El Profesor X lee la mente, Dean, él no tiene visiones.

-Eso te hace más interesante. Tal vez aprendas a leer la mente también. Eso sería increíble.

-¡Puedo leer dónde escondes tu paquete gigante de M&M!

-…Eso no es lindo….

Sam rió.

-Trata de no pensar en ello.

-Hombre ¡Jugar cualquier juego contigo va a ser imposible!

-De todos modos, no creo que las visiones sirvan para eso.

-¿Y para qué entonces?

-¿Para salvar vidas?

-Si, digo, si no puedes usarlas para ganar un juego, no me gustan.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta, imbécil.

-#%^$.

**Próximamente (si dejan esos lindos reviews que tanto amamos ya que nos levantan el ánimo (a la traductora, a mí y a la autora (con la que me comunico para contarle el recibimiento en el mundo fiquero de habla hispana de su historia) ) ^_^ publicaremos Visiones 2 en donde verán a un Dean adorablemente protector (no se imaginan de quién lo protege esta vez, xd!) más problemas y visiones para un pequeño Sammy que comienza a entender (y preocuparse) lo especial que es.**

**Por fi, no se olviden los comentarios, así le agradecemos a JediMagnet09 tanta amabilidad con la comunidad de fans de habla hispana! Saludos a todas! **


End file.
